


【猩暗】美梦成真

by GTenshin



Category: Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Spawning
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GTenshin/pseuds/GTenshin
Summary: 问题又来了，暗影王子怎么会有一枚龙蛋？
Relationships: The Red Prince/Shadow Prince (Divinity: Original Sin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	【猩暗】美梦成真

清晨时分，至高红龙从柔软华美的织物下探出脑袋，闪烁着眼瞳眺望高塔下鳞次栉比的雄伟建筑，一束束耀目光辉从城市的缝隙中挣扎爬出，将乳白色的大理石地板与镶嵌在墙壁上的各色宝石镀上一层金色光泽的薄膜。红龙鲜艳的鳞片也沐浴在朝阳馈赠的洗礼中，它的个头很小，但不容小觑的力量与魔力藏在这具完美比例的龙躯下，在迎接着每一个新日的拥抱中喷薄欲出。

红龙张开了嘴，分叉的舌头抖动起来，它懒洋洋地埋在床铺上打了个哈欠，然后抬起头寻找猩红皇帝——曾经的猩红王子、觉醒者，现如今的神谕者、王中之王——也是它的父亲。帝国的新王还未醒来，他红色的尾巴从被褥间滑出垂在床边，尾巴末梢却翘起缠绕在另一根纯黑色的尾巴上，那根黑色尾巴似乎不情不愿地默许了红色尾巴将它脱离温暖的被窝。

此番场景红龙早已见怪不怪，它长啸一声来唤醒他的父亲，随后抖动双翼扑在了柔软的被褥上，成功地换来猩红皇帝不满意的嘟囔：“我的孩子……”帝王睁开一对金色眼眸，伸出手抚摸还在他肚皮上扑腾的红龙：“……我知道了，我允许你出去玩。”

红龙发出欢快的叫声，双翼一振便从阳台飞了出去。

猩红皇帝注视着红龙飞离房间，身躯融入迷人的日辉中，他也变得睡意全无，于是掀开被褥起身坐在床边。当他离开蜷缩在他身旁的族人时，对方发出透露着不满的“嘶嘶”声音，将本盖在猩红皇帝身上的被角拽回面前，掩盖住刺目的光芒。

“太亮了……”

“难道烈日的光芒会比我更耀眼吗，暗影？”

“你们都让我感到不适。”暗影王子低沉的声音中包含着一丝异样的沙哑，他用咳嗽来清了清嗓子，“如果您不介意，我的陛下，我能在您的床上多逗留会儿吗？毕竟若您不那么急迫地在床上展现您的兽欲，我本该得到一个好觉。”

“我准许你。”猩红皇帝颔首。成神与称王的事实令暗影王子对待他的态度变得恭敬不少，猩红皇帝满意于这个变化，他贴心地将床帘垂下遮住光线，不加掩饰地彰显出自己的好心情，暗影王子获得自由的尾巴重新缠绕上自己的脚踝，他换了一个舒服的姿势，在王的床上有昏沉睡去。

经历飞升之旅后，猩红皇帝身旁已经鲜少见到贴身仆人服侍，他大刀阔斧地修改了帝国律法中关于奴隶制的规定，限制了族人奴役其他种族人民的数量，却不废止活体伤疤，因为躺在他身后的暗影王子正是此法律内的例外。暗影王室帮助他扩展帝国版图，他也必须以慷慨为回馈，埋葬在阴影中的暗杀任务中需要太多能够操控的刺客。某些时刻皇帝也不得不承认，蜥蜴人的古代帝国能够在绿维珑大陆经久不衰，暗影王室可谓功不可没。

待到猩红皇帝慢悠悠地换上了缎纹长袍，将象征着权力与财富至高点的王冠戴正，床上传来暗影王子的呻吟。皇帝重新走近床边，毫无顾虑地拉开床帘，暗影王子痛苦的姿势在他面前展露无遗。对方痛苦地曲起上半身，用双手牢牢捆住下腹，似乎是无意识地将尾巴缠绕地更紧。皇帝探身去抚摸这具几乎缩成一团的身体，手掌刚触碰到暗影王子漆黑的鳞片，他才倏地惊醒过来，眼球朝猩红皇帝的方向转了过去。

暗影王子的声线仍在发抖，他颤着嗓音呼出一口气，才缓缓地从床上坐了起来，向他的陛下请罪：“我要……我请求离开，陛下，我的身体抱恙。”

“你怎么了？”猩红皇帝困惑地开口，没有忽略他的失礼。

“暴晒在太阳下太久的后遗症罢了，服侍光明是把双刃剑。”暗影王子冷笑着，他试图用手臂支撑自己站起身，可意外的是猩红皇帝的双手按压在他的肩膀上，不允许他离开床铺。皇帝的施压令这位向来冷静优雅的王子面庞露出罕见的紧张，猩红皇帝亦未放过这抹转瞬即逝的神情，论上一次还是在他答应暗影王子用死亡之雾摧毁精灵母树的时候见过。

“你在向我隐瞒什么……”猩红皇帝这回换上了肯定句。

暗影王子的手无措地掩住他的下腹，在与猩红皇帝对视的几秒后，异样的愤怒瞬间替代了他方才的冷漠神色，他的利爪毫不犹豫地贴近了猩红皇帝防备全无的脖颈，并在那一处柔嫩的皮肉前收紧。

“如果您遭遇过千百次暗杀，要记得永远提防着下一次！”暗影王子朝皇帝低声威胁着，“现在，让我离开！”

面对他的尖爪利齿，猩红皇帝反而哈哈大笑起来：“现在你让我更加好奇了，究竟是什么原因能够使你如此失态。”他的口气里满是嘲讽，“每个妄图刺杀神的人，我总是会亲手审判。”

皇帝甚至没有给他的情人应对的机会，他的双眼立刻迸发出璀璨的光芒，利用缥缈无形的神性来穿透暗影王子的身体，酥麻的电流感流窜在皇帝指尖。在被凝固住的属于神谕者的时光空间中，皇帝轻而易举地握住了暗影王子的秘源，它静静地躺在皇帝的掌心里，犹如水晶形状黢黑光滑的表面却能够折射出五彩绚丽的光芒。奇特的美感瞬间吸引住皇帝的视线，他将秘源把玩在手心里片刻，才依依不舍地注视起表面上的映像。

皇帝低下头，发现自己的手已经变成了黑色的利爪，他感受到胸腔里涌动着即将爆发的愤恨焦虑，几乎要将他的心脏燃烧殆尽。随即他发现埋在他肚皮下的某种异端：暗影王子将身体向上弓起，露出下面静静躺在床单上的蛋。

等等。即使是身处于暗影王子的记忆中，猩红皇帝也能感到头晕。蛋？这是哪里来的蛋？

循着暗影王子的目光，皇帝得以仔细地观察起这枚蛋，首先他便确定了这是枚龙蛋的定论——它比蜥蜴人的蛋要大上两倍，被纯黑色的龙鳞保护着蛋壳，软垫压陷出的褶皱也能够轻易地断定出龙蛋的重量，这还是个相当不小的个头。

问题又来了，暗影王子怎么会有一枚龙蛋？

当猩红皇帝还没思考明白上一个问题时，暗影王子从书桌抽屉的暗格里按下按钮，最中间的隔板便立刻弹开，露出隐藏在桌面下的橱格：下面竟放置整整五枚龙蛋！这些龙蛋有黑色也有暗红色，唯独缺少猩红王子记忆中属于至高红龙龙蛋炽烈的鲜红色，而暗影王子忧心忡忡地抚摸着龙蛋凹凸不平的表面，并将软垫上第六枚黑色龙蛋也塞了进去。

猩红皇帝立刻从这团记忆云雾中抽身而出，并轻而易举地扯开暗影王子抵在他脖子上的双手，暗影王子此刻看起来就像只被捕获的毒蛇，疼痛使他的眼皮无意识地抽动不止，脱力般上下滑动着。

“所以你想来解释一下？还是由我来？”猩红皇帝咧开嘴笑了起来，“凭借龙族复生的预言，你就能够追杀我一辈子，那么我在记忆里看到的又是什么？一枚我从未见过的龙蛋，一个为了抹杀众生之父的谎言吗？”

“你……你误会了。”暗影王子在他的手掌下低声恳求，痛楚下他的话语闪烁其词：“给我个机会，你会了解这一切是怎样……您成神后的果实……”

他直挺挺地向后倒去，整个人摔在床褥上，视线却依旧死死咬在皇帝的身上。

“帮我个忙，我的……”暗影王子咬牙开口：“您不允许我的影子出现在寝宫……”

“我明白。”猩红皇帝打断他，记忆云雾中的场景重复叫嚣着钻进他的大脑，一个大胆的猜测试图占据他的脑袋，可这一切根本说不通……

暗影王子听到他的回答后，终于安心地放松下紧绷的身体，面对皇帝毫无保留地舒展着自己的四肢。如同他留宿在禁忌之城的每个夜晚，无论皇帝是否顾虑过他的意愿，作为暗影王室之主，他必须永远尽心地服侍帝国的君王。

“我的泄殖腔……”他的声音颤抖，“您的子嗣和您一样不让人省心。”

事实从当事人口中说出后，反而使猩红皇帝没那么震惊了，他轻轻哼了一声，声音听起来就像在撒娇：“至少你没有丧心病狂到去毁掉龙蛋。”

猩红皇帝小心翼翼地剥开暗影尾巴根部的泄殖腔，他昨夜的爱欲还留在里面，沿着被撑开的嫩肉一道淌在手上，等到它们流干净后才试着挤压起暗影王子双腿间硬邦邦的一处。平常本应柔软的肚皮如今居然能抚摸感受到龙蛋表面的坚硬鳞片，他怎么能没注意到呢？猩红皇帝恍然回忆起昨夜暗影王子匆匆赶回禁城，本该在汇报结束后就离开皇宫，可皇帝不允许他离开，于是他在夜晚也只留给皇帝宽阔的后背。

藏在暗影王子身体里的龙蛋随着肌肉的收缩缓缓地从腔道滑出，暗影王子发出声不自在的呻吟，终于顺着皇帝的力道将龙蛋缓缓地排出体外，表面的组织黏膜包裹住了蛋身，皇帝双手抓住蛋的一端，才将它与母体剥离开来。他将龙蛋放在掌心，另一只手安抚地撑起暗影王子的上半身，将这一枚温热的龙蛋呈现给它的母亲。

暗影王子靠在他的手臂上，抬手擦去龙蛋表面的体液与鲜血，两三下小臂便脱力了。

“如果您想要毁掉它的话，请便。”

“为什么？”猩红皇帝困惑地说：“很明显，这是我的后代。”

“我本想向您隐瞒，但事到如今……我依旧坚持我的观点。”

面对暗影王子有气无力的声明，猩红皇帝无法克制自己嘲弄他的冲动：“你的观点比你本人还要脆弱不堪，暗影。我与萨德哈的龙蛋是令你追杀我的理由，可现在我手里这枚呢？”他的腔调上扬，口气愉悦极了。“如果这枚也能孵出幼龙，那么你将是帝国中最完美的母体，不是吗？”

暗影王子的面容在猩红皇帝挑衅的话语下因为愤怒而扭曲，他用力地挣扎着试图离开皇帝的怀抱，但皇帝牢牢地抓住了他的一侧肩膀。

“诅咒你！你本该禁欲！”

“即使在我成神之后？我向你保证过不会重蹈我族的覆辙，况且我现在已经成为神谕者——我吞噬了我们的七神，可还是不能在你这里拥有一份信任！还是说你想要效仿萨德哈投靠神王，来毁掉我的一切？”

暗影王子仿佛被皇帝的怒吼震住了，他无奈地摇了摇头，沉默了良久才低垂着脑袋喃喃道：“怎么会呢，王子，可谁能保证，你不是下一个佐拉·蒂萨呢？”

“我会比佐拉·蒂萨做得更好。”猩红皇帝兴致勃勃地注视着龙蛋，“七神剥夺了我们统治天空与陆地的权利，但新神会重新赐予我的族人力量。而你，我忠诚的暗影，你会是第一个见证人。”

他将龙蛋搁置在大理石面的瓷砖上，漆黑的龙蛋表面被皇帝细心地清理干净，好似对待一块巨型钻石般小心翼翼。从暗影王子的角度下能看到皇帝的胸膛正燃起炽焰火光，龙族吐息趁机从他的牙缝中溢出黑烟，但神性，该死的让众人屈服于他的神性笼罩着猩红皇帝的脑袋，刺眼的金光钻出每一寸鳞片的缝隙。

“我有一个疑问，”猩红皇帝转身问他：“你当时难道打算把龙蛋孵出来吗？”

“如果它能在我的怀里孵化，那么它就不是龙。”暗影王子不假思索地回答。

猩红皇帝刺耳地笑着：“看吧，吾即是太阳。”

至高红龙朝着烧焦的猎物吐出一口烈焰，撕扯开猎物的筋腱，它的好友费塞弗尔和它共同分享这份早餐，直到费塞弗尔发现自己的小跟班停止了进食，眺望着城市尽头的禁城。它用翅膀扑了扑红龙，对方才转过头来。

神雕问它：“你不吃了？这块烤熟的鹿肉很香。”

红龙扭过头来，用眼神示意他关注禁城的方向，神雕却头也不抬，忙不迭吞下另一块鹿肉。红龙没办法，只能孤身展动双翅朝禁城飞去，金色太阳在它头顶不知疲倦地照耀滋润着这片土地，也给予它无穷的力量。

红龙在阳台降落，父亲正与影子靠坐在床上，怀中有一团黑色的物体蠕动不止，父亲听见了它归来的声音，摆手呼唤着它。

“我的孩子，你也听到了吗？”

红龙凑到比它小上一圈的黑龙身旁，打量着这个和它相差无几的幼体，黑龙埋在翅膀下的脑袋朝它的方向伸过去，而红龙俯下身嗅着黑龙身上熟悉的气味时，猩红皇帝摸了摸它的脑袋。

“这是你的兄弟，孩子。”猩红朝暗影王子投去一个眼神，随后又将视线转回来。“你的亲兄弟。”

红龙对上父亲的视线，眨了眨眼睛。

“兄……弟？”它问。

这回轮到猩红皇帝和暗影王子同时惊讶：

“你说话了！”

“他说话了！”

红龙无视瞠目结舌的两人，低下头去舔舐着黑龙的鳞片。“兄弟。”它重复着，说得比方才流利许多，“兄弟。”黑龙用脑袋蹭着红龙的脖颈，安心地将身体靠在红龙的肩膀上。猩红皇帝和暗影王子不由得对视，将彼此的诧异尽收眼底，随后暗影王子轻咳一声，打断了尴尬的沉默。

“或许我之前的想法确实有一部分偏差，毕竟……没有任何预言说过，我们的红王子会成为神谕者，不是么？”

“不只是神谕者，而是唯一真神。”

“你非得要搞这种个人迷信吗。”暗影王子无奈地扶住脑袋。

“这不是迷信，这是事实。”猩红皇帝信誓旦旦地说道。他将两只幼龙放在暗影王子的怀里，年长的红龙用尾巴环住它的兄弟，不知道它在自己父亲的眼中是有多么难得的乖巧。“休息吧，暗影，你应得的，你也可以给它们唱首摇篮曲——或者随便唱点什么，只要不带上活体伤疤的字眼就行。”

暗影王子对皇帝的决策感到难以置信：“和这两个小崽子？我？”但在发现猩红皇帝不容置喙的神情后，他恼火地将两个缠在一起的小家伙推向床铺的另一边，转过身背对着幼龙和它们的父亲躺下：“去你的吧。”

猩红皇帝的思绪早已经飘到九霄云外。我是否该将暗影藏起来的龙蛋取回紫禁城呢？他如此计划，已经在脑海里开始盘算为萨德哈留下的数枚龙蛋找一些新的朋友了。


End file.
